dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Greatwall Encampment
Description The Greatwall Encampment has a number of services outside of The Greatwall castle. Wandering travelers can sleep there, send items to storage, configure skills, switch pawns at the Rift Stone, or buy and sell items. It's a nice place in the middle of a savage wilderness. You can't get through the gate into The Greatwall until later in the game, so Greatwall acts as more of a rest camp until you've completed a number of duties for the Duke of Gran Soren. Overview The Greatwall Encampment serves as a small defensible position just outside The Greatwall. Characters/NPCs The Greatwall Encampment is host to a great number of soldiers during the game. After The Final Battle most of them will leave to go back to Gran Soren The following notable characters may be found here: *Ser Alfonso - Offers Rest Camp services. Only appears after having entered Gran Soren (Stage 2+). *Mathias - Offers Shopping and Enhancing services. *Ser Iga - will block entrance to The Greatwall until the Quest Deny Salvation is initiated. *Reynard - will be here every now and then offering Shopping and Enhancing services (Stage 2+). Other NPC's found in the encampment: *Ser Holtor *Ser Jirco *Ser Thurstance *Ser Mycal *Ser Tobin *Ser Frederick *Ser Adem *Ser Tavin Related Quests The Greatwall Encampment is used for the following quests: *Deny Salvation - Gaining entrance to The Greatwall *The Peddler's Petition - Escorting Reynard to the encampment. Loot Points of Interest *'Hobgoblin camp' - NN/W of Greatwall - Hobgoblins vary in numbers from three to a dozen, also a Lich can be encountered at night. Two chests, Some stone sarcophagi and a few gather points, along with various herbs and mushrooms. *'Stone bridge' - south of Hobgoblin camp - Direwolves - again numbers vary. Also encountered a Chimera once. *'Western entrance' to Soulflayer Canyon - S/E of Greatwall. *'Unkown swamp' - S/W, can cause Poison, Blindness, Silence - Hobgoblins, Harpies. On a hilltop nearby there's a cage, two chests, various loot gather points. *'Smaller pond' - Directly east of the un-named swamp again causes debilitations, nearby found one chest with a hammer, Chestcaver *'Ophis' Domain' - To the S/W - the stockade where she keeps her pet Cyclops. Snow Harpies & Direwolves abound. *'Miasmic Haunt' - SS/E of Greatwall - causes Poison, Blindness & Silence - home to a large gaggle of Snow Harpies - island in the middle has Sulfur Saurians protecting a couple of chests. Also look on the eastern side of the swamp for a boat with a chest, usually good for a large Coin Pouch. *'Abandoned Campsite' - S/W tip of Miasmic Haunt, four chests, three that continually respawn. There's a boat that can be climbed over to get to the island without harm. Also at night the water is safe when the Fireflies are out. *'Northen point of Miasmic swamp' - where the small creek flows into it, theres a cluster of rocks on the left with a respawning chest. Phantasms can be encountered here. *'In this same spot' there's a tree in the water that glows at night, but no idea what it's meant to be or do. *'At the N/W end' of Miasmic Haunt there's a good gather spot for Mithridate & Cragwort :edit: In further travels it seems the Lich & Chimera are roaming encounters in this area. Gallery GREATWALL ENCAMPMENT.png|GREATWALL ENCAMPMENT MAP Dragon's Dogma - Greatwall Encampment.jpg|Greatwall Encampment - Alternate View